In Love with the Lioness' Son
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel and Thom meet in a pub one night, and a relationship developes between them.KT
1. Meetings at in Inn

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to Tammy. Unless you've read my stories before. Here, I'll put it better: all characters you recognize from any of the Tamora Pierce books do not belong to me.  
  
Claimer: Everything you do not recognize from the Tamora Pierce books belong to me. That includes the plot.  
  
Authors Note: When I read Yamani Warrior by Lioness Fury, I thought that Kel and Thom would be cute together. So I looked for a fanfic with that pairing. Unfortunately, I couldn't find one. I've been wanting to write one for a long time, and finally got to it. So, I hope you enjoy.

This story is dedicated to Oceanspike (kit) who told me it was good, and gave me the title. thanx! your the best

* * *

Chapter One:

Meeting in a Pub

"Cider please." She told the bar tender.  
  
The woman's eyes crinkled, and a smile lit her face. "Rough day?"  
  
"Extremely."  
  
Kel often came here after a long day; it was good to get away from the castle, and go someplace where not everyone knew her, where the people ignored her and let her have a moment of peace.  
  
"You want to tell me about it?" Kitiara had come back with her drink.  
  
She smiled gratefully before taking a large sip. Setting the cup down, she began to explain. "Dom and Neal were fighting again. Owen wouldn't shut up about his new lady, Cleon was being his usual obnoxious self, and they were all badgering me about finding myself someone. Then I had to do reports for half the day."  
  
"Oh. Well, drink up. I'll make sure no one bothers you."  
  
Kel mumbled her thanks as she took another sip of the warm cider. A sigh escaped her lips, but it went unnoticed in the noisy bar. Strangely enough, the noise around her was comforting. The play of the band, though rather off key, was still relaxing. The voices were loud, but none were directed at her.  
  
"Hello." A voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned, wishing that whoever it was would go away. "Yeah?" She asked, not as politely as she normally would've.  
  
She looked the person over. He was young, about her age, she guessed, with dark red hair, cut short. He was tall, about the same height as her. He wore plain clothes, though they were finely made. A dagger was on a belt around his waist. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes because the room wasn't very bright.  
  
"I'm Thom. You're Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small?" His voice was young, but strong and well educated.  
  
Kel took a moment to wonder where she had heard the name before. "You can call me Kel." She offered a hand, and he shook it. His hand was rough, as hers was.  
  
"My mother speaks very highly of you. So do my uncles." He stated, taking a seat next to you.  
  
"Your mother? Uncles?" She was confused.  
  
He smiled apologetically. "Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself properly. My mother is Alanna the Lioness."  
  
"Oh." She said. "Uncles?"  
  
"Raoul of Goldenlake, Numair Salmalin, Gareth of Naxen, the king. The queen, Aunt Buri, and Aunt Daine do too, for that matter." He told her.  
  
"Oh." She repeated, somewhat shocked. "You're related to all of them?"  
  
"Well, not really by blood. But they're my adoptive family, I guess."  
  
Kel nodded her head in understanding, though she was still somewhat surprised.  
  
"I know practically all about you from them and Neal, Raould, and Shinko." He smiled again. Her heart fluttered oddly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be afraid if you're hearing things about me from Neal. And my lord, too." She told him wryly.  
  
He gave her a charming smile. "Most of it was good. I mostly ignore what Neal says. He tends to exaggerate." They both snorted.  
  
Kitiara came back. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"I'll take a thing of cider, Kit."  
  
She nodded her head and left to get it, smiling at the young man.  
  
As she set it down in front of him, she warned Kel, "I'd stay away from this one. He's trouble." Her eyes sparkled with humor  
  
The lady knight nodded her head before stating wryly, "Somehow, I figured that."  
  
Kit turned back to Thom. "You better not be bothering her, lad. I promised to keep everyone away from her, and then you came along while I was gone."  
  
He nodded his head. "Of course, my beautiful lady." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, a move that reminded Kel of Neal.  
  
She shook her head and walked away to see to another customer.  
  
"You come in here a lot?"  
  
"Kit is a friend of my dad and my aunt. I come by and we talk a lot." She nodded in understanding. "I take it you come in her a lot too." He stated as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They spoke for a few more minutes before Kel looked out the window, and, noticing how late it had gotten, stood up.  
  
"I've got to go." She told him apologetically. She had enjoyed talking to him.  
  
He stood up too. "Okay. Want to walk back to the palace together? I'm staying in my rooms there."  
  
She nodded and they made their way out of the inn, leaving several coins to pay for their drinks.

* * *

Okay, for those of you who think he is too young for her, in Wild Magic, Prince Roald is nine and Thom is six. In the Protector of the Small books, Kel is a year younger than Roald, or so it says. Actually, he should be about two years older than she is, because he took his Ordeal two years before she took hers. So Thom is only about one year younger than she. Does that explain it adequately? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Kel jogged across the hall, late for a meeting with Lord Raoul. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, which was instantly answered by a rather rumpled looking commander.

"You're late." He informed her before pointing to a chair.

She nodded her head. "I know, sir." He had told her to call him Raoul, but she couldn't get used to it. 'Sir' was the closest she had come.

He rolled his eyes and was about to reply when someone stepped out from the other room.

"Oh, Kel. Your finally here." Thom said with a smile. She smiled back, though it was slightly confused. "Yup."  
  
"I suppose you want to know what he's doing here." Raoul said from beside her. She nodded her head, and he continued. "Once he heard from his mother, who also happens to be late, that you were going to be here, he insisted on coming. And he wouldn't shut up until we agreed." He sighed and ruffled his nephew's head before asking, "Why don't you go get her, Kel?" She nodded her head and stood up, and Thom quickly followed. "I'm coming with. Can't leave you to deal with her alone." He grinned. 

She smiled in return before heading for the Lioness' apartments.

After the meeting, Kel invited him to join her for lunch in the mess. As they sat down at her usual table, which was at the moment empty, Thom asked with a smile, "Protector, I don't suppose you'd like to join me for dinner tonight, would you?"

Before she could answer, a voice said from behind her, "Please, say yes. My cousin hasn't shut up about you since you met the other day." Roald and Neal sat down beside them, both grinning. Neal reached over and patted the younger man on the back.

Thom blushed at his cousin's words.

"Hey, squirt. How goes it?" Neal asked after a moment of silence.

Thom winced at the name, which the knight insisted upon calling him before answering, "I was perfectly fine until you had to grace me with your presence." He looked back and forth between his cousin and Neal. 

"Thom, I'd love to go with you." She smiled warmly at him. "Besides, it'll get me away from these louts." She nodded to the two men at the table, and the others which were sitting down.

They protested to the name, as she knew they would. "That's what you get. Being rude." She sniffed and put her nose in the air, looking much the court lady.  
  
Thom choked on his laughter at her expression, and her face broke into a large grin.

"At least they can make each other laugh." Roald looked amused.

"They're the only ones." Neal returned to his food with a slight shake of his head.  
  
Kel stood up, taking her tray with her. "I have work to do. See you guys later." She turned to the young man who was on the bench beside her. "Thom, what time?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "How about we meet at, oh, say six o'clock right outside the Great Hall?"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement and walked out the door, thinking of what the evening would bring.

* * *

Gods, that sucked. Especially the end. Oh, well. So sorry for taking this long a time to update...I promise I will get more up very soon.

oceanspike-no prob. hope you liked!

Gwen- yup, thats exactly what it is. oops. i was meaning to write raoul and roald, but confuzzled them.

pinky-ok. glad you liked

wakerobin-thanks

TheWildMage-thanks. i just wanted to clarify so i wasnt getting complaints

Nolee- i read that story! just forgot...hmm..interesting about the triplets. i will dedicate a k/j to you very soon, i swear.

LilianaRose-thanks.

PsychoLioness13-thanks.

Fanta- i swear i will. glad to hear your intrigued.

sorry to everyone else, i swear i will write an acknowledment to you later, i just dont ahve time now!


End file.
